Cosas de Mujeres
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: ¿Por qué demonios Karin había tenido que mandarlo a cumplir esta vergonzosa tarea?


Cosas de Mujeres.

Había estado en medio de una apasionada sesión caliente de besos y caricias con su novia cuando de repente ella solo se apartó de golpe con los ojos muy abiertos, luciendo un poco pálida y verde al mismo tiempo. Abrazó su bajo vientre y maldijo.

-¡Mierda! ¡Olvide que hoy me tocaba!- prácticamente lloriqueó corriendo lejos de él para internarse en el baño de su apartamento.

Él pestañeó confundido. Luego, tratando de volver a poner su respiración bajo control y calmar un poco su libido frustrado, se dejó caer sentado en la cama y esperó pacientemente a que ella le explicara qué demonios le había picado para esa actitud tan rara. Eso fue hasta que la escucho chillar desconsolada, haciendo que su frustración pasara a ser preocupación mientras prácticamente corría a la puerta del baño tocándola con suavidad para no enfurecerla más.

-¿Pasa algo, Karin?- ¿podría estar enferma o algo peor? Ahora que lo recordaba, ellos habían estado preocupados porque olvidaron usar protección en su última visita y ella simplemente no se animaba a hacerse la prueba. ¿Podría ser qué…?...

-Bueno, pues para tu buena suerte, acabó de confirmar que no estoy embarazada.- prácticamente le gruñó, sonando demasiado molesta como para que él pudiera sentirse aliviado. –Pero para mi mala suerte, estoy con mi periodo y no tengo toallas femeninas. Tengo que comprarlas.-

-¿Cómo lo harás si ahora no tienes ninguna?- alzó una ceja después de rodar los ojos, creyendo que ella estaba exagerando totalmente. Pff, y él que había pensado que el asunto se trataba de algo más serio. Debió saber que ella solo estaba sobre-reaccionando como de costumbre.

-Perdón, quise decir que necesito que TÚ compres mis toallas femeninas.- espera, ¿qué?

-¿Cómo esperas que yo haga eso?- palideció. –Prefiero no meterme con cosas de mujeres.-

-¡¿Crees que eres la victima aquí?! ¡Estoy encerrada en el baño con sangre entre las piernas cuando había esperado tener tu pene allí!- él enrojeció. -¡No puedo pedirle ayuda a mi hermana porque está del otro lado de la ciudad y de todos modos esto es tu culpa! ¡Estaba demasiado preocupada por estar embarazada que ni siquiera me fije si las tenía! ¡Te estoy pidiendo un simple favor y te pones a lloriquear como reina del drama! ¡¿Acaso crees que la estás pasando peor que yo?! ¡Tú, bastardo hijo de la gran…!...-

Mientras ella seguía gritándole cada vez más y más fuerte y con más y más insultos, él lentamente tomó su billetera y comenzó a retroceder lentamente hacia la puerta, caminando de espaldas tanteando con su mano libre hasta que llegó a sentir el pomo de la puerta y la abrió tratando de no hacer ruido.

-Voy a comprarlas.- murmuró apenas, sabiendo que muy probablemente no lo había oído ya que seguía muy ocupada gritando.

Afuera estaba lloviendo a cantaros y él no trajo ningún paraguas consigo, así que solo tenía su capucha y una tabla de madera que encontró por ahí para protegerse, cosa que no le estaba sirviendo de mucho pero tenía demasiado miedo de su novia hormonal como para volver al departamento con las manos vacías.

Por suerte, había una farmacia a solo dos cuadras de su departamento, por lo que pronto se adentró en el interior agradeciendo el estar en un ambiente cálido por una vez aunque sus brazos y piernas estaban empapados, la cabeza y la mayor parte de su torso no estaban tan mal, aun así, alguien le arrojo una toalla a la cara apenas puso los pies en el lugar.

-¡Oye, no empapes el lugar! ¡Acabo de secar ese piso!- lo regañó una voz masculina. El albino apartó la toalla, viendo a un hombre castaño apartando la mirada de una revista de chicas para fulminarlo con la misma. ¿Este loco iba a atenderlo?

-Lo siento…- aprovechó la oportunidad para secarse un poco la sobrecarga de agua. Luego colgó la toalla en un gancho que encontró por ahí y comenzó a mirar con cautela entre los estantes de la tienda en busca del producto que su novia esperaba ansiosamente.

Había pocas personas en el lugar, pero aun así las suficientes como para avergonzarlo. ¿Por qué demonios Karin había tenido que mandarlo a cumplir esta vergonzosa tarea? ¡Era un hombre y esto era cosa de mujeres! Y él realmente, realmente odiaba meterse con cosas de mujeres. Matsumoto ya lo traumó lo suficiente vistiéndolo de niña jugando a ser su madre cuando era su pequeño tercer oficial, muchas gracias.

Al entrar en el pasillo lleno de colores rosados, de inmediato recibió miradas extrañadas de las tres mujeres que estaban allí, haciéndolo encogerse mientras trataba de ocultar su rubor buscando entre los estantes como buen perro fiel de su ama y señora. La amaba, claro, pero a veces lo asustaba más que el rey Quincy o Unohana.

Frunció el ceño al mirar entre los estantes. ¿Era necesario que el mismo producto viniera en tantos tamaños, colores y formas con distintos accesorios o propiedades? ¿Cuál era la diferencia, en primer lugar? Para él todo se veía igual.

-Disculpa, guapo…- rodó los ojos al ver a una mujer castaña con el cabello atado en una coleta acercársele moviendo las caderas provocativamente. –Creo que el destino te ha traído a mi humilde tienda.- su sonrisa era bastante psicópata.

-Escucha, tengo novia.- alzó una mano en señal de rechazo. –Ella no está lejos.- dijo solo para no decir que sí ella llegaba a enterarse de que le estaba coqueteando la desgarraría en pequeños trozos que luego incendiaría hasta volver cenizas.

-Felicidades.- ni pareció escucharlo, solo sacó su celular. –Dime…- él abrió la boca para decirle que no pensaba darle su número, cuando ella prácticamente le estrelló el celular en el rostro, enseñándole una foto de él, Madarame, Ayasegawa, Abarai y Matsumoto hace diez años. -¡Tú eres amigo de mi esposo! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Dime dónde está él! ¡Te daré lo que quieras!- prácticamente rogó.

Una gotita resbaló por su nuca.

-Uhh…- esperen, ¿dijo que le daría lo que quisiera? –Bien. Te lo diré, pero a cambio… dime que toallas femeninas debo comprar para mi novia.- señaló al estante repleto de envoltorios rosas.

La castaña chilló ante sus palabras, atrayendo la atención de todos en el local, a lo que él contuvo el impulso de enterrar el rostro entre las manos.

-¡Lo que sea! ¡Toma estas!- le arrojó un paquete color rosa que parecía muy similar a los demás. -¡Ahora dime! ¡Dimeee! ¡¿Dónde está el amor de mi vida?!- lo tomó del cuello de su camisa, casi zamarreándolo. -¡¿Dónde puedo encontrarlooo?!- lloriqueó patéticamente.

-Lo haré venir aquí en exactamente dos semanas en el parque de Karakura al mediodía. Espéralo allí.- dijo tranquilamente apartándola de su camino para caminar hacia el mostrador, notando que aquel quien atendía le resultaba algo familiar. ¿Sería amigo de Kurosaki o algo por el estilo? –Quisiera comprar estas. ¿Cuánto cuesta?- puso el paquete sobre el mostrador sacando su billetera que afortunadamente se salvó bastante de la lluvia.

-¿Toallas femeninas? ¿Eres una especie de travesti o algo?- una vena estalló en la sien del albino y requirió de todo su autocontrol no congelar al estúpido castaño en su lugar en ese mismo momento. –Como sea, serían 200 yenes.-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Solo son un par de trozos de algodón!- ¿y robaban a todas las mujeres con esos precios todos los meses? –Como sea…- 200 yenes era un precio bajo por su cabeza, porque definitivamente Karin se la arrancaría si volvía con las manos vacías. –Aquí tiene.- depositó el dinero sobre el mostrador.

-Gracias por su compra, señora.- otra vena se hinchó en su sien, pero optó por ignorarlo como el hombre maduro que era y tomar su compra, recuperando el tablón de madera que había dejado afuera para cubrirse de la lluvia que no había disminuido ni un poco.

Por desgracia, el tablón no era lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirlo a él, a su billetera y la preciada compra, por lo que tuvo que aguantar todo el camino con el agua humedeciendo su capucha y traspasándose hasta su cabeza mientras protegía el botín de camino al edificio, donde casi no lo dejan entrar de no ser porque miró al recepcionista con cara de asesino en serie. Pero bien, al menos no tenía que volver a salir y menos volver a ese horrible lugar con esas personas locas.

Empapó los pasillos hasta que llegó frente a la puerta de su novia. Tomó el picaporte con lentitud, aguantando la respiración, abriendo la puerta dubitativo, tratando de no hacer ni un solo ruido con la experiencia ganada con décadas de ser un shinigami de alto rango en las filas del ejército espiritual.

Por desgracia, su nerviosismo y los latidos demasiado altos de su corazón le cobraron factura y al momento de cerrar la puerta su mano casi resbala del picaporte haciéndola casi estrellarse al cerrarla. Se estremeció.

-¡Toshiro!- maldita sea. -¡Más vale que hayas vuelto con ESO!- ella se notaba realmente enojada. Ojala que al salir lo dejara vivir.

-S-si.- ¿era seguro acercarse a ella para entregarle el paquete? Seguía empapado, pero no tenía tiempo para secarse, tal vez se enfadaría más. –T-te lo daré.- la puerta del baño se abrió y una pequeña mano blanquecina se extendió para recibir lo que quería, él la miró con miedo. ¿Podría arrancarle el brazo solo con una mano? Pff, como si hiciera falta preguntar, ¡por supuesto que podía! Aun así, su vida sexual corría riesgo aquí, si no la contentaba ahora lo dejaría meses en abstinencia. El riesgo valía la pena. –Aquí tienes…- conteniendo la respiración, depositó el paquete en su mano y luego se apartó a la velocidad de la luz, suspirando aliviado al ver que todavía tenía todos sus dedos.

-Gracias, mi amor~- su tono repentinamente dulce casi lo hace caer de espaldas. –Un momento…- de repente, ella volvió a chillar. -¡TOSHIRO!- sonó aún más enfadada que antes. -¡Estas son simples sin alas y nocturnas! ¡Yo uso suaves con alas diurnas! ¡Ve a cambiarlas!- Hitsugaya palideció. Un trueno resonó no muy lejos mientras la lluvia y el viento afuera empeoraban.

-P-pero…-

-¡AHORA!-

Fin.

Hola! :D

Hoy sufrí un susto HORRIBLE! Casi pierdo a mi bella y pechocha compu TToTT Casi pierdo todos los fics sin publicar que tenía guardados... jeje... MATENME SI ESO PASA! MATENME! D:

En fin, estoy lo suficientemente asustada, así que publicare todo lo que ya esté listo para publicar probablemente hoy, y lo que no esté listo lo guardare en otra parte (q ustedes nunca sabran 3;D) por las dudas... Tengo mucho trabajo xD

Los personajes son de Tite, espero q esté fic les haya gustado!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
